Estas Tempestas – Summer Storm
by X.xVictorianXRosex.X
Summary: A new threat has arisen against the sons of Inu no Taisho. The group must team up with Sesshomaru and the Western Land's allies to fight. The circumstances seem to lead to an unexpected connection between the most unlikely candidates. SXK Rated : VLSD
1. Vicis : Time

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I take no credit for any of the original characters and story line from the manga and anime. I do, however, own the rights to the finer details of this story plot and original characters designed for the purpose of the story. Also I do not claim any right to Armani.

**Welcome To Estas Tempestas – Summer Storm**

By this point most people have a far greater understanding of the InuYasha fan world based both in the anime realm and that of the manga realm with the completion of each medium. For this story's sake we aren't starting post anime or post manga (for those who have finished). Most references are to the manga which I have most recently refreshed myself with. Assume that the general events up to volume 50-ish have taken place. Plus, my timelines a little different, I have stretched out the events in the story to work with how I want the story to work. Everything will be explained as the story goes, but don't be afraid to asked questions if you get lost at any point in the course of the story. – _.X_

**Chapter I : Vicis - Time**

Sun beat down on the pedestrians of the large junction in the center of Tokyo. Along with the sounds of cicadas and the heavy traffic there was a crowded feel the in the streets. The heat was taking an obvious toll on all the residents of the city. People scurried from shaded over hangs to the dark interiors of the surrounding buildings with incredible speed. No one wanted to be stuck in the crowded streets, forced to share far more personal space with the other sweating individuals than they believed necessary.

One lone person seemed to be handling the close quarters better than her peers. While she had a look of utter annoyance on her face, it seemed to be directed at something other than people she passed in the crowd. Her stride suggested an uncommon level of determination in her course than most other people her age. Of course, other people her age generally weren't in possession of the knowledge she had or the experiences, for that matter.

Kagome had places to be and she was in no way going to be stopped by the clog of human bodies outside. She carried a book bag that appeared nearly empty and a bubble tea that had melted practically to juice. Her blue, chiffon, off the shoulder blouse flowed with her movements and the tight denim Capri's stretched with her strides.

The young woman didn't only seem to radiate confidence and self assurance based on the way she held herself. She was a classic beauty who seemed to be unaware of her own good looks. Brilliant sapphire eyes shone above high cheek bones. Her soft features were carved into pale marble like skin. Midnight hair that ran past her hips gave off tints of deep blue as she skillfully dodged a group of teenage girls clad in skimpy skirts and cowboy hats.

She was definitely not like most girls her age. Being eighteen wasn't about looking cute and getting into college. It was about completing a mission that had gone on far too long; a mission that had the potential to make or break her future, literally. Years of following the Shikon fragments around the rural landscape of Japan had taken its toll on many things in her life. That toll, however, was something she was willing to pay for everything she had seen and gained in her travels. The love and friendship she had in her makeshift family of youkai, humans, and her best friend. Her first love. InuYasha.

Right now, it was just a good plan to concentrate on what she had going for her. She was walking away from the last test she would ever have to complete for her academic career. It had taken summer courses and quite a few pathetic excuses from her family for years of 'illness' related absences, but she had done it. There was no university in her future, at least her immediate future. Kagome was okay with that plan. There was nothing of significance that troubled her about not having a solid plan for her future. If anything she could always help at the shrine if she needed work once this mission was over. Her grandfather wouldn't object. Plus she now had years of experience coming to terms with her miko powers and healing abilities.

Trying to avoid running into a group of men who apparently enjoyed suffocating in their business suits, she almost ran over an old woman. Kagome managed to catch herself before a serious accident took place. Unfortunately, her drink did not receive the same fate as the old woman. It went flying backward right behind the group of business men, in their expensive suits. The splash damage wasn't so bad, but that's not how the men saw it.

Two had been caught in the splatters range. The three other men just watched on with interest.

"I'm so sorry!" The apology sprang from her mouth out of sheer instinct.

"Young lady, I don't think you understand that an apology won't be enough. This suit was custom tailored in Italy, with a personal inspection by Giorgio Armani himself." One of the foreign men said in accented Japanese. He looked down his nose at her with distaste.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll pay for a dry cleaner if you'd like." Kagome said, trying to be diplomatic about the situation and the man's rudeness.

"I doubt that will be enough. In fact I believe you are going to have to pay for the…" The man's original threatening tone began to run off as he stared beyond her. All the men in his group were also staring behind her with uncomfortable expressions.

Kagome slowly took her attention off of the man who had been talking down to her and turned find the source of their frozen state. Standing there in all his abrasive, baseball hat-ed glory was InuYasha.

It wasn't hard to see why the men had all turned their attention to the hanyou. In fact there were many reasons to be looking at him. The obvious being the same as it had been for four years now. Red hakama were out of place in modern Japanese society, InuYasha had managed to add a baseball hat and sword to that. Not to forget the bare feet. She could only thank pop culture for the excuse of cosplay at the moment. Add to all of this the distinct features that stood out in his face and hair. Anyone would be unnerved to be stared down by a golden eyed, silver haired young man with an attitude; and oh boy did he exude an attitude right now.

Kagome could practically feel the heat coming off of his body as he glared down at the men in front of her. Years of practice told her to take a step back toward InuYasha; leaving the awkward space in between, getting closer to safety, and avoiding making InuYasha any angrier in the present. The last being one of the most important things.

"What were you saying to her?" InuYasha asked in his rough tone.

The Armani suited businessman swallowed and attempted to stand back at his full height. Even than, he still seemed short compared to her irate best friend.

"She spilt her drink all over my custom suit. She should be more indebted to me than a simple dry cleaners bill. Kid's nowadays are so absent minded." He tried to squeeze as much disgust into his voice as possible.

Kagome watched as InuYasha took a threatening step forward. "I believe that you were better off not saying anything." He then cracked his knuckles menacingly.

The man lost what little spine he had managed to gain with his last sentence and backed away. The entire group seemed to swallow him has he removed himself from the confrontation. None made eye contact with the intimidating young man in front of them.

"Keh, that's what I thought." InuYasha said before grapping Kagome to drag her along behind him.

Kagome looked at him then back at the scene they had managed to avoid. "InuYasha, was that completely necessary?"

He huffed and allowed her to pull her arm away and fall into step beside him. They were beginning to escape from the busiest streets as they headed into her neighborhood. The heat also seemed to decrease as shadows were made by the hill's foliage.

"That asshole was obviously threatening you. Did you want me to let him go at you like a rouge youkai?" He said gruffly as he stared straight forward at the road in front of them. She saw the tightness of his knuckles as the tried to remain calm.

"I could handle myself. That guy was nothing compared to what I've seen with you. Anyway, you don't need to be so protective, especially here." The last part came out softer than the rest. Kagome knew that his over protective nature in the last few months has been a touchy subject.

"Kagome, you know that's not true. Come on, we need to get back home." He muttered. There were no more words after that, they walked along in silence. InuYasha was staring off straight ahead and Kagome down at her feet. They shuffled down the pavement to the shrine and the well.

InuYasha was dealing hard with losing Kikyo and she could understand that. She was the first one to care about him since the death of his mother. She had come back to him from the grave. Even though she had only brought confusion, heartache, and fights, she had been important to him. Then something that no one should go through happened, she was taken away from him again.

Kagome was ready to be there for him like she had been since Kikyo had come back, though she knew it could only be as a friend right now. Maybe in the future they could be more, but neither could handle more than friendship in light of the current situation. Somehow she was fine dealing with it in this way. They had to defeat Naraku and gather the last few shards from Koga and Kohaku. Not to mention all the side trips they always seemed to get dragged into. She wasn't sure if it was the extensive journey and struggles or years of unrequited love for him, but it didn't hurt so badly now. Just being his best friend.

"Kagome, dear, how did it go?" She looked up to see her mother walking down the top of the shrine steps to greet the pair.

"Great, Mama, everything's all wrapped up." Kagome smiled sweetly at her mother. InuYasha gave a nod of his head in acknowledgement of the woman.

"I'm glad to hear it. This means you'll be coming home less now doesn't it?" Her mother took Kagome's arm as the met half way up the steps. Her tone was mildly sad.

Squeezing her mother's hand she shook her head, a complete lie.

"I'll still have to come back for supplies regularly. Now, I won't be worrying about school when I visit though."

"Well, that's true. I know you've been back for over a week now, so I made sure to get your stuff set up by the well with InuYasha's help. You already said bye to your brother and grandpa, right?" The older woman asked as they walked toward the well house.

"Yeah, I did before I ran to the exam. Are you sure there isn't anything you need me to do before I go?" Kagome asked politely as she separated from her mother to join InuYasha's side again.

She received a shake of the head and a gentle hug from the woman who had given birth to her.

"No, honey; they'll be needing you more over there than I will. Anyway, I have to head out to shop soon and want to see you off."

Kagome just smiled at her mother as the three entered the well house and the hanyou and miko descended the steps to the well itself. She gave one more look up to her mother standing at the sliding door and picked up her worn yellow backpack.

"I'll see you soon, mom."

Without much warning InuYasha grabbed her around the waist and leapt into the time stream. She let the glow of the mystical blue light envelope her as they fell through time back to the feudal era.

_Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please review, the more people encouraging me to write the better, and subscribe so you get notified at the next update._


	2. Regius : Royal

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I take no credit for any of the original characters and story line from the manga and anime. I do, however, own the rights to the finer details of this story plot and original characters designed for the purpose of the story.

So, you guys might be wondering what the title and the chapter names come from. They're Latin… because I can and did. There will be no further explanation of my reasoning. ^.~ Also, Kagome is eighteen going on nineteen in the next month, so technically its only been three years and ten-ish months, but I rounded up. Sorry if I confused anybody paying attention to the math I used. In the future there will be an attempt to update about every other week if classes don't kill me. – _.X_

**Chapter II : Regius – Royal**

The clear sky glowed bright blue as the white blur streaked through the cloudless horizon. Below him, Sesshomaru saw nothing, but calm green fields. Some humans walked carelessly across the grass covered ground toward their villages, animals hid in the shade of trees; nothing. There was simply nothing out of the ordinary as he observed the last of his lands leading up to his castle. It seemed wrong in a sense compared to the abnormalities along the border.

The Lord of the Western Lands did not believe in coincidence, things happened for a reason; thus why he found the inconsistency with the disarray at the border and lack of perpetrator so hard to put together. Along with the lack of the issue spreading he could smell a scheme brewing.

Since Naraku had come into being, in the last fifty or so years, few large threats had shown themselves. Understandable, weak demons rarely put their pathetic existence at risk. But now, now there was something larger at play. Something that was not Naraku. There was not only no scent of the despicable hanyou, but when Naraku played with other people's affairs he never did anything so straight forward and brazen. He was well known to all his enemies for his extensive plots, use of other's resources, and toying around with the ridiculous golems of his.

The border had been a mess. But yet the inner villages were calm, well as calm as to be expected when the humans were conducting smaller civil wars amongst themselves. Still, this was inconsistent with the normal pattern of invasions, wars, even personal vendettas. These things were unplanned in their consequences, if bystanders were hurt, to hell with how many there were. At least that was how perpetrators seemed to think. There was something more going on here.

Only small outbreaks of violence and chaos along the border, they were contained also. This was bait; he just wasn't sure as to the extent. There were only so many paths that the Western Lord could take. And of those options only one seemed logical. He would have to call upon allies, all allies.

The orb of light began to dissolve into the mighty lord himself upon a magnificent cloud billowing from his robes, dusted in the sparks of his demonic power. The image of the imposing lord stood out against the sky. Sleek strands of silver hair swept behind his form as he flew fast toward the Western palace. Bright white and blood red emblazed against the azure sky, the signature colors of the West. As he flashed across the heavens he contemplated the distasteful predicament he had been placed in.

He must reconcile with his brother for the sake of the Western Land's safety, no matter how repugnant it may seem. Being broken was always a weakness that must be avoided, even when it involved reconnecting with his ruffian brother.

The palace came into view above the vast forests that carpeted the area around it; imposing and beautiful at the same time, the very essence of the Inu Clan's power. It was seated upon a great hill near a steadily flowing stream. The complex stretched from the base of the hill, where a thicket of trees separated a field from the river, to the top of the hill where the ground leveled out onto a plateau where the forest and mountains rose up behind it. It was made up of hundreds of tradition Japanese castle suites and buildings surrounded by a fortress wall, serving as both an extravagant palace and military citadel.

Sesshomaru made his smooth touchdown in the wide open courtyard at the main gate. He was greeted by dozens of servants and vassals.

"Sire, welcome back." The collective group took a deep bow.

"Milord, how may I be of assistance now that you have returned from scouting your lands?" Jaken came forward in all his green hided glory, slightly off balance from the permanent fixture of the staff of two heads on his shoulder.

"Ah, Jaken. This Sesshomaru requires an update of the castle since I have been away, an audience with father's old retainer Myoga, and for you to collect the children from where I saw them in the field collecting flowers."

Not another word was offered as he continued into the castle with purpose. Half of the group flitted away to do his bidding while the remaining few followed as he ascended the steps into the palace.

* * *

"What do you_ mean_ that bastard summons me?!" InuYasha's voice echoed across the clearing as he glared down at the flea caught between his fingers.

"InuYasha, let Myoga go. "

"Yes, Lord InuYasha, don't do anything rash. I am simply the messenger." Myoga wiggled around trying to free himself.

"I'll consider that when you explain why the bastard sent you to 'summon' me." He lifted the older youkai to his face.

Myoga took a large gulp and fiddled with his tiny thumbs. "Lord Sesshomaru has seen it fit to send for the only potential heir to Western Lands after himself. He believes you may need to fulfill your duty as such an heir in the near future."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" The hanyou growled while squeezing the flea a little.

"InuYasha, sit!"

A light flashed around InuYasha's neck and sent him crashing into the ground. He groaned from where he was face planted in the grass. Taking the opportunity the retainer escaped to the open palm of the priestess. She smiled sweetly down at him.

"Now, Myoga, please tell us what Sesshomaru needs InuYasha for."

"Lord Sesshomaru feels that there may be a new threat brewing, along with the threat from Naraku already growing stronger. He has asked for InuYasha to come and honor his duty to the West. He has also informed me to have your entire group come, more support and fewer liabilities for the West." He explained sagely.

"That makes sense; does he request our presence immediately?" Miroku came up next to Kagome as he addressed Myoga.

"Yes, as quick as possible so he may brief you of the current situation before he calls upon the other allies." The young monk nodded in understanding.

Kagome glanced over at the stationary hanyou. She could hear him grumbling into the ground during their exchange with the flea. While the actual heir was complaining about joining his brother all the others in the group seemed to be seriously considering the Lord's request. Miroku was giving her a small nod to tell her he wanted to discuss the idea and Sango was doing the same.

"Okay, Myoga, we'll discuss it, but I cannot guarantee anything. Please make yourself comfortable. This may take all night." She replied to the old retainer.

* * *

"Lady Kagome, I believe that having Sesshomaru as an ally with be vital against Naraku and whatever this new threat is. After all, it would be naïve to think that our group would not be drawn into the conflict eventually. There sooner we prepare the better." Miroku said from across the fire.

"I agree, Kagome. Even though I don't completely trust Sesshomaru, I can tell he is honor bound. He wouldn't go about summoning us like this for something as ridiculous as trapping us."

Kagome looked at her friend and grimaced. The taijiya was right. Sesshomaru would never stoop so low to kill InuYasha. Maybe to collect information or gain something he considered to be rightfully his like Tetsusaiga, but not to kill them.

"I understand that, but InuYasha is so stubborn."

"Lady Kagome, InuYasha's personal bias is purely emotional. At the moment he will not agree to go no matter what we say. It would be better to let him accept the inevitable after we are there."

She glanced behind him off into the dark space of the forest. Making this decision behind his back was wrong. Whether or not he was happy about it they needed to hear Sesshomaru out. Giving him the benefit of the doubt was their responsibility as enemies of Naraku and InuYasha's as a son of the West.

"I agree that we need to her there, but I refuse to let it be under false pretenses. InuYasha deserves better. You guys discuss the journey to the Western palace with Myoga and I'll go and talk to InuYasha." Kagome lifted herself from the damp ground and dusted off the back of her jeans.

"Very well, but be careful what you mention in order to persuade him to come. Lord InuYasha is sensitive about his childhood connections to the Western court."

"I'll be careful Myoga. Be right back."

Kagome started off into the thickly wooded area around their campsite. Behind her she could hear the mumbling of the monk, taijiya, and flea as they planned the trip to the West.

The dark night almost felt suffocating once the light from the fire began to disappear. She knew InuYasha wasn't too deep, he never was. If she continued for long enough he would find her. It gave her time to think about what Myoga had told her.

Although he had been vague there had been enough anxiety and urgency to make her nervous. If Sesshomaru was coming down from his high horse to ask allies and InuYasha for help it had to be dangerous. Heading to the palace would be smart for both their parties' safety and their future success. She wasn't a fool, just because he hadn't been a friend to them in the past didn't mean that she was going to call him an outright enemy.

"If you're here to tell me we need to go to that bastard's palace I'm telling you it's not happening." A gruff voice filtered down to her from the trees.

"Come down and let's talk about this."

"What if I don't wanna?" He huffed.

"I'll say '_it_' if you don't." Her tone was final.

He dropped down in front of her instantly when he heard her threat. Leaves crunched noticeably and the new weight. There was a crease in his brow as he looked at her innocent expression.

"Fine, we'll talk. Doesn't mean we're going though."

They walked through the trees to a stream, idly kicking at rocks as they went. Neither spoke for the moment, both thinking of how to properly present their arguments.

"I know that you and Sesshomaru have never gotten along. But even with him trying to steal Tetsusaiga before, he has never outright tried to kill you. We both know that he could destroy us if he truly wanted it."

Kagome sat on an out cropping of rocks above the flow of the water. In the darkness a blue gleam was cast upon her form. She looked as serene and sincere as the words she spoke. InuYasha stood silently considering her. His best friend only ever had the best intentions, she may at times be frank and overly emotional but it didn't change the justice filled moral center of hers. Looking at her now just strengthened his belief that she would never lead him down the wrong path. Her judgment was always better than his.

"We really should go, InuYasha. This could be the difference between losing and winning when we fight Naraku."

"Keh, there is no way Sesshomaru could possibly be in need of our help. He has never needed help in the two hundred years I have known him." His voice became slightly rougher with emotion.

There was a rustle of cloth as he came and sat down beside her, his toes rippled the water. He sighed, long and slow. She glanced up at him through a curtain of raven hair. The expression on his face was solemn, so unlike the InuYasha she knew.

"InuYasha, just because he hasn't asked before doesn't mean that he doesn't need help now. I'm not saying you are going to instantly forgive him for everything he has done to you or that you'll begin to like him, but for the sake of everything we have faced over the last four years, please reconsider his request."

"Fine, but if that ass puts one toe out of line I swear I rip him to shreds for good."

_Thank you for reading the second chapter. Please review, the more people encouraging me to write the better, and subscribe so you get notified at the next update._


End file.
